


Forevermore

by Sicone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicone/pseuds/Sicone
Summary: Maya closed the book on her lap, running her hand over the worn soft leather as she thought over the tale she had read. It was a tale she had read many times, a tale that gave her a sense of security every time she read it. Jumin sat at his desk, reading the reports he was brought in the morning. He was restless and he was not entirely sure why. Tugging at the cuff of his sleeve, he glared against the sunlight as he mulled over what possibly could be wrong.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

 

There once was a kingdom ruled by a compassionate king and his son. The was easily fooled by toxic women time and time again, the young prince learning to suspect women no matter the background. In their lands lived a carpenter and his wife who tended to a forgotten shrine. Moved by their care, the deity blessed the two with the return of their daughter who was taken by the flooding river and bestowed the gift of immortality. So humbled by this gift, they vowed to forever tend to the temple as long as they lived, be their end come from illness of the hand of another.

The kingdom flourished, the king keeping to the international politics while the prince handled the rulings within the land. He was well known for his just and reasonable rulings and handsome looks, gathering the attention of people far and wide. His dashing looks preceding the rumors of having not a single romantic bone in his body, that is until one day a young maiden had found herself flung in the path of his horse. She had protected a young boy from being tossed in the path, not caring for the risk of her life and luckily the prince reacted just in time to save her from a miserable fate.

She had thanked him for his kindness, dusting herself off when the guards surrounded her. The sight of her scolding them for trying to reprimand her was a sight he had not seen before and it made him smile. Sadly, she was gone before he could get even her name and he was forced to move on. From that day forth, he tried his best to search for her. Days went by with little lead, but the prince persisted until finally he spotted her at a small shrine on the outskirts of the village.

From there, an innocent love had blossomed and the two secretly met every night though they knew their love may never be accepted. The prince promised her the world and she promised him a home. The sweet romance continued to grow against their better judgement. When the prince was finally of proper marriageable age, the female suitors soon followed. As each came, the reject from him came as well. He humored the dates, but gave no quarter. He found himself comparing them all to the women that wanted nothing but fortune and the woman he had come to love. Time and time again, his love for her grew.

A neighboring princess, angered by the rejection, demanded an answer. Upon finding the secret of the prince, she convinced her father to attack and a war was soon on them. The prince promised he would return to her, but in a split decision to keep the carpenter alive he took a blade and met his end. Upon hearing this, the young maiden prayed to the deity to bring him back. The carpenter as well pled for the loss of such young life to be returned, unable to leave the family suffering the deity promised she would meet him again and many times more. He would live many lives until they would be able to love one another without worry. It is said the young maiden waits for her love every life, reuniting time and time again.

* * *

Maya closed the book on her lap, running her hand over the worn soft leather as she thought over the tale she had read. She traced her the lines that made up the title of the book, smiling to herself. It was a tale she had read many times, a tale that gave her a sense of security every time she read it. It was an old memory that reminded her always, there will be a next time. It was her life story and this time she was no longer waiting. Looking out the window of the train, she smiled at the scenery that whipped by with renewed determination.

She always waited for him to come find her, afraid to move and possibly miss him. The fear of losing even one life with him scared her because it could be the life where they could happily be together. Time and time again they have met, yet each time was just not right. Slowly they inched their way closer to true happiness and yet it all seemed to be so far away.

There is something different about this time though. She felt it deep in her bones, coursing through her veins. A sudden urge to seek him out bubbled inside of her as the days passed. Try as she might to ignore it. To keep her busy, she went to the temple everyday seeking some sort of sign. One day fateful day, it was all answered and without a moment of hesitation she had told her parents of her plans and was straight away packing. They were concerned for her at first, but her enthusiasm was contagious as she started her search.

“She certainly takes after you.” She had heard her father chuckle, her mother’s laughter fading as she head up to her room and began her search in earnest. Now, here she was several months later, on a train heading towards the city with her sights set on only one man. Without a single doubt in her mind, she knew he was the one. Pulling out a magazine, she smiled at the picture of a handsome ebony haired young man. The young executive director of C&R International, Jumin Han.

* * *

Jumin sat at his desk, reading the reports he was brought in the morning. Sighing, he marked yet another mistake. It really made him wonder how such they could let such simple things slide. No longer willing to play editor anymore, he grabbed his phone and pressed the button.

“Assistant Kang, please have these documents picked up and corrected before lunch by the respective departments. There are too many mistakes to even consider it worth my time.” He said simply before hanging up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned back into his seat as he took a few deep breaths. He wondered how efficient these editors were if they let such errors reach him. Shaking his head, he stood from his seat and walked to the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. He stared out at the city skyline that stretched out before him. He was restless and he was not entirely sure why. Tugging at the cuff of his sleeve, he glared against the sunlight as he mulled over what possibly could be wrong.

_Nothing in specific comes to mind. Elizabeth 3rd is perfectly fine as well. She has been happy and eating all of her food._ He frowned to himself even more. _Why can’t I focus? This is not like me at all._ He sighed, running a hand through his hair before carefully combing it back into place. “I’m being ridiculous and very unlike me. I must get back to work.” He mumbled to himself, turning his back to the beautiful view to return to the trenches of his occupation. Yet, his mind still wandered to the outside world.

His lunch meeting could not have come sooner. Jumin was out the door with his guards and Jaehee, looking over the needed documents once more just to keep him busy. To even consider himself nervous was laughable. He was far from it, meetings and dealing with powerful people something he has done for as long as he could remember. It would be impossible to count the number in this life, let alone all the one prior.

_Ah, that must be it. I haven’t thought about that in quite some time._ He realized as he settled into the car and nodded at driver Kim to head off once everyone was in. _There’s no need to really think about it now. It would just hinder my productivity in work. Plus, according to my calculations I should be meeting in a few years from now. It would fit in accordance to my schedule and match the age to which we should be meeting this time around._ He adjusted his cuff once more and before focusing back on the papers in hand.

* * *

The meeting felt like it has dragged on forever, the pointless banter a childish way to stall and possibly distract him from keeping an eye out for any slip-ins. Flattery and formalities were thrown around from both parties, gauging to see who would crack first, but as usual, Jumin was unfazed and straight to the point. The scheduled one hour meeting had expanded into almost three, but in the end they had gotten a far better deal so he was not entirely annoyed by the outcome.

Jaehee silently worked on her table as they sat in the car in silence. She watched her boss from the corner of her eye, curious about what was different. She hated to admit it, but she knew a good amount her boss Jumin Han. It was information she was bound to learn in her position to begin with and she knew at this very moment that her boss was not his usual self. Sadly, that was as far as she could tell since he continued to fidget the same way he had on the way to the meeting.

_Was there something I missed perhaps? OH please don’t tell me this is some new cat idea of his. I’ve had enough of those for three lifetimes!_ She internally panicked as she looked at her secret list of money wasting ideas that he had come up with. _One more and I’ll probably actually go insane!_ She sighed, but was quickly jerked from her thoughts as the car came to an abrupt stop.

“My apologies Mr. Han, someone had fallen into the way of the car.” Driver Kim responded, looking into the rearview mirror to make sure everything was well.

“No need to apologize, no one is hurt inside. Is the pedestrian ok?” He asked, wondering if this was something planned by some rival company.

“I am not sure, I believe she is fine though. There was no contact with her in anyway.” He answered and Jumin quickly stepped out of the car.

“Director Han, we need to get back to the office-Director Han please get back into the car!” Jaehee quickly shouted after him, slipping out of the car as well to keep an eye on Jumin as well as see what the person was like. It looked to be someone who had a bit of luggage on them. It was not a common sight to see in the city.

“I’m sorry for getting in the way, those sidewalks are pretty packed!” She quickly apologized to them.

“It’s quite alright, we’re just glad you’re safe miss. Please do be more careful, not everyone is so courteous.” Jaehee responded, walking over to the girl to help gather her spilled items. Jumin watched in silence, staring at the young woman who gave a big smile. She looked so familiar, and yet he just could not put his finger on it. Without another glance, she thanks Jaehee and him before walking on her way again.

_That can’t be, was that...her?!_ Jumin quickly looked to see if he could spot her but with the traffic around it was pretty difficult to tell. _No, I’m just overthinking...it couldn’t have been. She’s waiting for me._ He reminded himself a climbed back into the car, trying his best to get the doppelganger out of his mind _There was just simply now way. She would’ve recognized me...right? Unless...did something happen to her? Is that why I might be off?_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

Maya stopped in front of the small flat she had rented out, smiling at the humble abode. Though her family had lived for so long, they never amassed too much money. They stuck to keeping a very low profile to avoid anyone realizing they were the same people that never aged for years. It was clear that if word had gotten out about their gift, she would probably be locked up in some lab or hospital for all sorts of testing. The mere thought of being nothing but an experiment sent shivers down her spine as she curled the brim of her hat around her face.

_Ok, enough about that! She shook her head and clapped her cheeks._ “You’re here for a purpose! Keep positive and focus. No one knows you here.” She reminded herself aloud before grabbing the handle of her small wheeled carry-on and adjusting the strap of her duffle bag that hung off her shoulder. “Oh, what was my apartment again?” She hummed, fishing for her phone through her purse when someone ran by and snatched her purse. She stood there for a quick moment, blinking at the fact her purse was missing when she snapped her head in the direction of the thief. “Hey!” She shouted angrily and was about to run after him when a hand pulled back on her shoulder.

“Allow me,” a male voice spoke up from behind. She watched as a man with long white hair vaulted after the snatcher and caught him in no time. Pinning the man to the ground, she quickly grabbed her bags and rushed over. “Is this your purse?” He smiled, handing her bag over. “Please check to make sure everything is safe inside.” Maya could only mutely nod at the handsome hero, quickly rummaging through and was relieved to see nothing had been lost.

“Everything is inside, thank you so much.” She bowed to her savior who only smiled and winked at her. She was surprised to see two ruby red eyes that contrasted his snow white hair. _It all certainly looks real, he’s very handsome too! I at least have some luck so far. To think I almost got run over by a car today and lost my earring!_ She sighed, adjusting the sunhat on her head that had tilted from her running over. She fiddled with the simple lantern shaped pendant around her neck in one hand as her other touched the unusually lighter ear. Her heart sank for losing something so important to her after so many years.

“Nonsense, how could I leave such a beautiful lady like you to chase after a scoundrel. Just bear with me a moment please, I have to call the authorities.” He gave a troubled smile to which Maya quickly shook her head, snapping her out of the guilt that threatened to overtake her.

“No, no, I can wait. I’m not really doing anything. I just moved to the area...quite a welcoming huh?” She laughed off, brushing some of her brown locks behind her ear. She suddenly felt so ordinary in comparison to this man, but she liked that. It was a different sort of feeling she never felt before.

“You just moved in? Oh, you’re the new tenant to the building? Are you living alone? I’m sorry you had to deal with this first thing, this town really isn’t that bad. A few pickpockets, but you’ve already witnessed that.” He frowned and gave an apologetic bow.

“Yes, that building we met at is my new home for now. You live there?” She asked curiously, carefully moving aside as two officers came and she gave a quick overview of the situation. She noticed one of them seemed overly attentive to her mysterious hero who she soon found out was called ‘Zen’ and was able to piece together that he was some sort of actor from talks of his last work and scenes.

“Ah, so embarrassing. Sorry about that! Where were we? Right, yes, I live in the same building. I’m in the bottom floor actually, and oh my name is Zen. May I know the name bestowed on such a beauty as you?” He sauvely took her hand as he stepped closer. Maya was unfazed by the gesture, used to this old fashioned courtship and took it with a grain of salt.

“My name is Maya, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance of honorable knight Zen..” She stepped back and gave a proper bow, she suppressed a giggle as he gaped a little at her before laughing and bowing to her as well.

“Tis but my duty dear maiden Maya!” He chuckled but then grabbed her bag. “Allow me to help you inside and make sure you don’t have anymore run ins with trouble.” On the way to the building, they spoke about his work and she noted that many girls had stopped to stare at him. She observed him silently, noting he had quite defined features but it meant nothing to her. He was quick to praise his looks, which was surprising to her but she found the odd trait cute so she let it be.

“That would be great, thank you.” She hugged her bag close this time as they headed back. Zen gave her a mini tour of the place while on the way, telling her about local spots for food and quick bites and how to work certain finicky areas of the building like some of the laundry machines. She was a quick study so she took in all the details and tricks given to her. When he was done and her things were set to the side in her small place, smiled a little at the excitement that bubbled inside her.

_I’m on my own...I’m actually here and I’m one step closer to him._ She turned to Zen who was silently waiting at the door. “Oh, please come si-well, I don’t really have much to sit on.” She laughed nervously, scratching her head. Zen quickly shook his head and smiled at her words.

“It’s the sentiment right?” He assured her. “Thank you though, are you waiting on furniture to be sent over? Do you need help setting it up?”

“Oh, no I’m fine.” She quickly shook her head. “You’ve done more than enough already, I don’t want to intrude any further than I have. Is there anyway I can pay you back for helping me so much?”

“It was my pleasure to helps such a beauty.” He winked at her, noting her staring at him again. “Have my devilish good looks gotten you smitten?” He smugly grinned, tilting his head to the side as if to show off a good side. She nervously laughed at this sudden shift back to his looks. This had to have been about the fifth time if she correctly counted, which she had a feeling she was. “Please don’t get too smitten, my work is my mistress.” He sighed with dramatic gestures, she tried her best not to laugh.

“You certainly are handsome as well as gallant, but you’re not my type. I’m also happily taken, thank you though. I”m sure you’ll make a special young lady very happy someday.” She smiled, Zen stunned that she was so calm and blunt with him. It was refreshing to him.

“Of course someone as beautiful as you would be,” he smiled at her. “Though the thought of having lost you before having a proper chance pains me, I wish you and your lucky man the best.”

“Thank you, I hope you find the woman perfect for you. That aside though, I insist on re-paying you in some way for everything you’ve done.” She firmly placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at him. She was not about to back down and Zen could tell.

“Mmm, well I only did it because it was the right thing to do.” He crossed his arms and hunched a little as he mulled over some options. Maya happily awaited, not pressuring him at all. “Ah, how about you and I have lunch some time?” She raised a brow at this. “Not as a date! Well, no, not **that** sort of date anyway! A date between neighbors or sorts.”

“As friends?” She smiled at this and he nodded his head. “Then as friends it is. When are you free?”

“Well I know this is pretty sudden, but I am free now. I don’t have rehearsals until this evening. If you’re not busy, shall we? That is, if you haven’t eaten as well!” He quickly added.

“That sounds perfectly fine to me and I’m actually quite famished myself. The travel was a lot longer than I thought and I’ve had enough excitement so far.” She laughed, placing a hand on her stomach. Grinning, Zen held the door open for her and the two were off as soon as she locked the door.

* * *

 

Jumin had been busy with paperwork as soon as he returned to the office and for once he was happy with it. The thought of something happening to his love left him a torn up mess inside. The dark emotions of despair and anger swirled and swelled in him, making home in every corner of his heart to the point he actually started to feel physical pain. subconsciously rubbing his chest for the umpteenth time, he read the document at hand but none of it seemed to stick.

Jaehee had been watching silently, waiting for him to review and hand the document back. It was a quick task, but she had noticed he had been behaving strange since they had gotten back in the car a few hours back. She found herself actually curious about what could possibly have the heir so odd.

_It’s probably has to do with his cat. I hope he won’t just up and leave work or something. Wouldn’t he have left by now though? Did Luciel play some sort of joke? No, he wouldn’t be so thrown by that. It’s too normal of an occurrence._ She wracked her brain for possible plausible solutions but nothing seemed to strike her as fitting for such behavior. _I guess I will have to ask...but what if he uses it as an excuse? He’s been so diligent at work today too...what’s gotten into him suddenly?_ She frowned, not wanting to have more work piled on because her boss was out of sorts. “Director Han, is there something wrong with that page?” She finally spoke up.

“Hm?” He looked up at her, a little surprised by her presence it seemed to her. That was another off thing. “No, nothing in particular. Why do you ask?” He answered simply as he turned back to the paper.

“Well, you’ve been staring at the same page for over fifteen minutes now.” She glanced at her watch to make sure she was right. “Yes, just over fifteen minutes now. You’ve also been rubbing your chest frequently in that time span. I have counted almost seven times already, are you feeling any sort of discomfort? Was the food from lunch not to your liking?”

“No, the food was fine.” He shook his head, dropping his hand from over his heart. “I am fine Assistant Kang, you need not worry.” You need to get a grip Jumin. _You have no idea if she is hurt or not. She is probably at home tending to the temple. Yes, that’s most likely it. It’s the most logical, she always waits to assure we always we meet._ He assured himself as he straightened his already straight posture and returned his attention to the paper in hand.

Pleased that he was focused again, she smiled to herself as she looked at her watch. She may just get out at a normal time tonight. She already had a lovely evening planned in her head that consisted of a dinner of leftovers, wine, and her favorite Zen DVDs.

_Yes, that is the perfect night that I deserve for working so hard all the time!_ She felt the tension already melt away when there was a ping on both their phones. She quickly grabbed her phone, it obvious it was a message in the RFA since they both had gotten one. “Oh, it’s from Zen.” She informed him, opening the app to see that it was a picture of him with a lovely young woman. “He’s having dinner with a fan. He’s so kind, such an excellent and dedicated role model!” She praised, typing just that. _Huh, she looks a bit familiar...then again she’s probably on his fansite._

“He really has nothing better to do than hang out with fans? Then again, she may just like him for his looks. It’s not uncommon for women to be so fickle.” Jumin said, recalling the countless women in his and his father’s life that had proven this to be a hard truth. In every life too. He clicked his tongue as he pulled out his pen and started to pick up the errors he had not marked in his daze. Jaehee sighed as he marked the paper, it was not much but still she rather just head home.

“Well, she is quite lovely.” Jaehee simply said, looking back at the photo. Something about the woman just struck her as familiar. It was not until she saw the simple but elegant necklace on her neck that she quickly fished out an earring from her pocket. “This is the woman who was in front of the car today!” She suddenly exclaimed, catching Jumin’s attention. Frowning, he picked up his phone to check. Normally he would have just let it be, but he needed to know who she was.

_No, I just want to make sure it isn’t her._ He thought, unlocking his phone only to be greeted by the one face he yearned for most. He knew those beautiful honey eyes anywhere. She had her silky brown hair tied in a braid, her go to style for when on the go. He smiled at how her bangs perfectly framed her face. _She looks healthy, that’s good._ His heart throbbed at the sight and now all he wanted was to run to her. _I don’t know where she is though._ He frowned. “Assistant Kang, you said we have her earring yes?”

“Ah, yes.” Jaehee was surprised by his sudden interest.

“Please give it to me and schedule a meeting with her for me. I wish to return it to her and make sure she is alright. That will be all. You can finish this document tomorrow, submit it before lunch. I am extremely tired today it seems...I will be heading home tonight.” He said, stopping any possibility for her to question him as he stood and extended his hand for the earring. He looked at the small weight that fell into his palm. The jade of the lantern faces glistened with gold borders, a small and short red tassel hanging from the bottom. The corner of his lips quirked up into a little smile that was gone as soon as it came. “I expect to know progress on the meeting as soon as you get word of any information. Zen will certainly tell you over me.” He said simply, placing the earring in breast pocket.

“Yes sir,” she bowed to him and was out as soon as she was dismissed and the two of them head their separate ways as Jaehee contacted Zen to try and get the mystery girl’s information.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

Basking in the sun that filtered in from her balcony door, Maya lay on her stomach flipping through one of the several magazines she had bought containing anything do with Jumin or C&R International. As much as she would have liked to go see him, she knew it was hardly that easy. He was an affluent young business heir who would be the next CEO. For her to just walk-in to the lobby asking to see him was straightforward, but foolhardy.

_ I’d be laughed right out of the building. _ She sighed, rolling onto her back. Resting her hands on her abdomen she bit at her lower lip.  _ Even if I was allowed to walk right in and see him, what would I even say? How would I even approach him? _ Covering her eyes with her arm, she tried her best to still her now quickly beating heart.  _ I don’t even know what to wear, let alone how to greet him! _ “How pathetic is that?” She pouted a little. “He’s always the one to come to me and he always knows just what to say or do. Did he panic like this? I wonder, he always had such a cool and collected demeanor. I can’t imagine him getting so worked up over something like this.” She laughed off, rolling on to her side. She tilted her head a bit at the crunch of the plastic like paper, propping herself up on her elbow to see a picture of his profile.

_He’s always been so refined and elegant...he was a prince once upon a time, I suppose that regality truly never leaves you._ She hummed, tracing along the outside of his face. Her finger briefly paused at his lips, her face heating up again as she recalled how easily he had her melting with something as simple as a kiss. “Ah, what am I thinking?!” She sat up straight, shaking her head before pulling her shirt up and over her face to hide herself. **_No, no, no, no! That’s not good at all!_** She scolded herself. _I bet he never had these control issues._ She sighed, popping her head out of her shirt to look at the magazine once more. _Is it really just me who’s like this?_ “Do you feel this way too Jumin?” She mumbled, her fingertips grazing over his picture as her heart squeezed in her chest.

* * *

 

_ How many days has it been since I told Assistant Kang to find her? _ Jumin frowned as he looked at the calendar on his desk. The uniform black slashes over the dates suddenly became red ‘x’s, starting from that fateful day where he was just steps away from the most important woman in the world.  _ No, she practically is my world. _ He corrected, resting his head on his knuckles as he sank back into his seat. He counted the days and frowned at the total: seven. Today would be the seventh day if no update is brought to his attention. Was this a sign? He wanted to avoid unnecessary involvement of others but it looked like they was no other choice.

_ If I ask him, I know he’ll be able to give me the information I want...he’ll also notice a lot more than I would like. _ He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. Seven would be, and has been, the best option for efficiency in this matter. Without too much questioning he would get the simple task done. The price would be no trouble for Jumin. However, he was not a simple hacker.  _ He’s perceptive...a bit too perceptive and that leaves room for questions and trouble. _ Jumin wanted to avoid anyone finding out too much about Maya. He was afraid of the consequences if any of her information were to be leaked. The fact she kept such a low profile would raise all sorts of red flags for the hacking pro.

“But is it worth the wait? She’s here now.” He mumbled, his fingers grazing over the unnoticeable bump in the breast pocket of his blazer. Carefully he pulled out the cause, the earring Jaehee had picked up. To anyone else it would be a simple earring that was lost by chance. To him, it was a sign. She was here and within reach. So close, he could just reach out to grab her but she had slipped right through his fingers. The fact he was so absent-minded and let her slip away was a serious blow. He was so happy to see her so healthy at first, only to have the wind knocked out of him the moment Jaehee stated she was the one they had almost hit. The one woman he would die for, had died for many times, was almost hit by his car. Luckily she was safe, thanks to driver Kim’s quick judgement. She was gone once again though and the dull ache in his chest only grew each day knowing she was somewhere out there in this city.  _ At least she’s with someone who actually would protect her from harm.  _ He reasoned to combat the sinking feeling that stirred up inside of him. A feeling he rarely ever dealt and he was not pleased that such came up in reference to the someone he was entrusting with his love. “To think I, Jumin Han, would be feeling this way because of Zen.” He scoffed at himself. “No, not because of him...it’s because of her. There’s no doubt in my mind that she’s the reason for any of these feelings.” He mumbled to himself.

The knock at his door brought him back from his thoughts, forcing him to sit up once more. Allowing them entrance, he picked up some papers that had been given not too long ago. He glanced up to see Jaehee standing there with some more documents.

“Director Han, your father wishes to speak with you about dinner plans. He wanted me to pass the message along since he was running to a meeting just now.” She started off, walking over to set the documents down on his table. The fact his father went this route was nothing but a bad omen. “The cat furniture project team has come up with some draft items for you to review and approve of, here they are.” She wanted nothing more than to just shred the documents, but she knew better than that. His priority was anything cat and she was the assistant that needed to make sure all was kept on time and completed.

“Thank you Assistant Kang,” he nodded his head without even paying attention to them. He glanced at the pile before turning back to what was in hand. Jaehee noted this and found herself curious once more about her employer. “Were you able to get in touch with the young woman who was with Zen?”

“No, not yet, my apologies. Zen has been quite busy it seems. He has read the message though and hs said he would get me the information as soon as he got it himself. It seems that was the first time he has ever met the woman.”  _ He’s more interested in finding this woman. Is she someone he knows perhaps? This is the first time he’s shown any interest in someone else like this. Maybe it’s the earring? The courtesy to return the lost item would be very him...but we also almost hit her. That is something we need to make sure is not leaked in some wrong way.  _ “I’ll text him again later tonight when he is free.”

“No, it’s fine. Perhaps I shall ask Seven if he is able to help us. He has time to quickly gather the information.” He looked up from the papers at hand to see what her thoughts were about this.

“Luciel certainly has the ability and it would relieve the burden of Zen trying to find out her information while he is busy with role preparations.” She nodded her head in agreement. “Shall I contact him for you?”

“No, I’ll contact him myself. Let my father know I’m available to discuss with him whenever he needs to about this dinner.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This will certainly have to do with another woman in his life. I wish someone of his age would simply understand by now, but that is his nature.”

“Yes, I’ll leave the message with him. Anything else?”

“That will be all for now. Let me know when the others have come for the meeting. If they come sooner, I rather start sooner.” He says simply, flipping the page without leaving a single mark to Jaehee’s excitement. “You may go now.” At those words, she left with a bow and Jumin was once again lost in reviewing the documents.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

The ticking of the clock echoed in the office room, a stack of papers set to be picked up by Jaehee as he leaned back in his seat. His grey eyes were trained on his cell phone as he leaned back, contemplating his next move. He had no more meetings to occupy his time and no more paperwork to distract him. There was no new cat projects that came to mind either. Jumin Han was no completely free of all work tasks and left to face the one task that hung over him: to ask Luciel Choi for assistance or not.

 _Zen hasn’t been of any use...and Assistant Kang hasn’t shown any interest to press the information from him though I’ve asked her repeatedly to remind him._ He frowned as he shut his eyes for a brief moment. _I purposely told her to leave out my involvement in the situation as well so he would be more receptive and actually try and help. There’s been no headway there though. If I say anything he’ll find reason to argue with me, no matter how ridiculous._ Pulling open his drawer, he pulled out a small ring box that he got to better care for the earring. Though it was maintained well, he knew it was very old. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought about the life so many times ago where he had given her these on her birthday.

She had come to work in the palace to avoid suspicion of the townspeople, little did either of them know she was to be his personal maid. She had kept herself self hidden with veil and shawl, minding her duties silently and only speaking when spoken to.

 _I didn’t even realize it was her at first._ He chuckled at the memory. He had found her to be odd, but she was diligent and tried her best to avoid being a burden at all costs. In and out as fast as she could be whenever possible. He paid her no mind at first, letting her do as she so wished with his focus set on finding someone. _She was right under my nose at that time...but she didn’t say anything either. Now that I think about it, it was my first reincarnation and everything in the past life felt like a far off dream more so than a distant memory. We had no idea I’d keep my memories with me each life. I still remember that night…._

The moon was full, hanging high above in a cloudless sky. He was in his room lost in his own thoughts, slowly slipping between the realm of the awake and the warmth of sleep. It had been almost a month of searching with no luck. The mysterious woman from his dreams was nowhere to be found. He even had someone draw a portrait of her from his description in hopes that showing it would help jog someone’s memory. It was another day of failure and he wondered how much longer he would run after this phantom. He worried he had finally fell into the depths of insanity and was mentally unfit to rule.

Glaring at the picture of the smiling woman, he strode across his room and picked up the parchment. At the moment it felt as if she was mocking him. The anger and frustration that had been stewing inside finally boiled over as he crumpled it up and threw out the window with all his might. He had shouted to the heavens, cursing whatever trickster who plagued him with such promising dreams and filled his cold heart with hope. Once the words had left him, he had felt so empty and his energy stolen from him. Slumping on to his bed he held his head as he tried to regain some semblance of control. He realized it was his fault to chase after a figment of his imagination, a dream woman who was not like the others that swarmed him.

He was not entirely sure how much time had ticked by before he found himself outside in the garden his window overlooked, searching for the picture of the woman. At first is was a bit of a listless search, haphazard at best until he realized it was nowhere to be found. As the time passed, his panci slowly grew inside as he searched with more earnest efforts. He was irrational and let his emotions get the best of him then and now here he was a slave to them once more searching for a picture he had thrown.

When he had finally found where it had went, there was the faint sound of singing. It was not until he looked up that he had found himself near the small private quarters of his personal maid. It was an odd request, but it was the only request she had of them. They had figured she was disfigured in some way and wished for privacy in her time outside of work so he obliged. He knew nothing about her and yet the song she sang had such a warm feeling of nostalgia that he found himself curious about the woman who was under his employ. As he listened to the lyrics in her sweet voice, he wondered where he heard such music when he realized from where.

Without warning, he walked into her quarters, startling her and catching her without any face covering. She was far from disfigured, she was beautiful and exactly the image of the woman from his dreams. Shakily he ironed out the portrait and held it up to compare the two. It was her. The woman of his dreams. The next moments were such a blur as his body moved on its own to stop her from covering herself, sealing her lips in a kiss. Realizing what he had done, he had quickly apologized for being so forward but let her know that he had been searching for her all this time. The tears in her eyes and the smile on her lips was more than enough for him to know he was not insane and all of this was worth it now that they were reunited.

 _Our love was a secret...it had to be. A prince to have a maid as his princess? Hardly acceptable in the time. Fairy tales sugarcoat the hard reality of the past._ “To think we would meet on your birthday...I had come without a gift too.” He hummed, smiling as he recalled how he summoned her to select something from a vast selection of things. There was infinitely more precious jewelry there, silks and lace of the highest quality stitched into the latest court fashion, makeup, and all sorts of accessories. She kept refusing until he finally told her it was for her birthday and he wished to give her something she would like. She had picked these simple earrings and a matching pendant with a gold chain. “It was just like her to pick something of sentimental value over price value.”

Staring at the piece of jewelry, he noted how pristine it was which showed how much she had cared for it. The mere thought of her sitting, polishing her gifts that he had given, even one as old as this; and waiting for him filled him with a need to run to where she was now. He came to a final resolve and picked up his phone, dialing the number he was unable to come to a conclusion about.

“Hello Seven, I need your assistance with something.” He said bluntly, cutting off the fiery redhead on the other side. “No, I won’t allow you to spend time with Elizabeth the 3rd as payment. Quit calling her by your weird nicknames. I’ll compensate you handsomely for your services and discretion.” He forced himself to work passed the usual nonsensical banter that was the charm of his hacker friend. “I will triple the usual pay if you are able to gather just a few simple bits of information.” He smiled as he was met with silence. “The young woman that Zen had taken a picture with about a week back. I would like you to get me any sort of phone number contact if possible and her address. Why? Well I have something of hers that I have been intending to return to her.” He set the earring back into the velvet box. “I figured Zen would be more forthcoming if he had no knowledge of my involvement, however Assistant Kang has been unable to remind him and he has been busy with some rehearsals it seems. That all aside, will you cooperate with me? Thank you, I must insist you keep your silence about this...it is important I get this information as quickly and discreetly as possible along with your silence.” He repeated, stressing that this was a serious matter. “No, everything is fine...it will be better once I’m able to return what I have. It’s something precious and she has something of mine as well. No, I insist I compensate you appropriately for such work. Thank you Seven, I will be waiting for word from you then. I’ll wire the funds nwo.” Hanging up, he quickly sent the money from his personal account to Seven. Now all he had to do was wait. It was another round of waiting, but this time he was not as anxious knowing it was in good hands. _Soon my love, soon._ Carefully placing the small box in his locked drawer, he turned to Jaehee who came in to check up on his work only to see it was all done.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE CHECK THE ENDING NOTE.

Maya blinked against the sunlight that hit her face, grumbling a little as she curled up into a ball on her floor bed hoping she would be transported back to the sweet dreams of her past. To say she never dreamt of it was a life, but it had been some time since she had a dream with vivid. The yearning only fueled her ambitions to not stand still as she tossed her blanket aside and started on her daily morning routine.

_ I slept in later than usual...I did promise Zen that I would try and jogging with him last night. I didn’t even realize how late it would get though.  _ She frowned at the face of her clock while brushing her teeth. “First things first, I need to land some sort of job to keep up my living here. Yoosung said that maybe I should apply to the cafe not too far from here.” She mumbled aloud as she sorted out her outfit for the day: an off the shoulder striped top with dark skinny jeans. “Though how do I exactly go about getting the job when I don’t really have a resume?” She sighed as she recalled the conversation at dinner about a week ago.

* * *

 

Zen had caught her leaving the building just as he. They had not really exchanged any contact information, but that did not seem necessary in her mind since he lived just below her.

“Good evening,” she smiled as she waited for the model to catch up to her. “Going out for dinner or are you off to rehearsals again?” She asked, noting he was not in his infamous black tracksuit. “I feel like this is the first time I’m seeing you in normal clothes since we first met.” She teased.

“Don’t say that, it makes me sound like I don’t dress up at all! You just catch me at the wrong times!” He rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed a little at the comment. “I’m actually grabbing dinner with a friend, it was the only way to get him out of the house.” He let out a heavy sigh. “To think I’m having dinner with a guy instead of a lovely date.”

“Aren’t you married to your career right now?” She raised a brow at his complaint, amused by how he was so quick to bounce around from emotion to emotion so earnestly, it was the exact opposite of Jumin who was always pragmatic about things.  _ Though only I know he’s actually very caring underneath it all. _

“Why don’t you join us Maya? You’re not doing anything right?” She shook her head at the question. “He’s been wanting to meet you too. He thinks I had someone digitally create you or something, I swear that boy.” He shook his head. “He won’t mind if you join if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“If it won’t be a bother but… shouldn’t you ask him first?”

“Hm, true. Hold on one sec,” he quickly fished out his phone and dialed his friend. It was not long before he was off the phone and leading the way to a quaint little family restaurant. As soon as they entered an bubbly blonde young man shouted out Zen’s name and waved them over. The moment his lavender eyes landed on Maya, he was floored.

“Oh my-you’re really real! You’re not some computer program thought up by Zen and Seven to trick me?!” He gaped, carefully looking her over a bit before looking around the facility. Leaning in close, she took a slight step back as he narrowed his eyes at her. “You...you aren’t...you’re not actually Seven in another costume...are you?”

“Seven? Costume?” She repeated the words a little nervously as Zen stepped up.

“Dude, you’re freaking her out. She’s a real girl, I swear. Call Seven right now if you don’t believe me. She lives in the apartment above mine.” He scolded the younger man as he knocked him upside the head before looking to Maya. “Sorry about him, he’s not a weirdo or anything.”

“Of course I’m not! I don’t go hitting people!” He sniffled a little as he rubbed the spot, scowling at Zen before bowing apologetically to Maya. “I’m sorry, we have a friend who loves to play pranks on me a little too much.”

“No, it’s fine! I hope you can take my word for it that I’m not...Seven, I think you said his name was? That’s a very unique name to give someone.” They all finally took their seats, looking through the menu to pu in their orders when the waitress comes.

“Sorry for being so rude earlier, my name is Yoosung Kim. I’m a university student right now. It’s nice to meet you.” Yoosung bowed his head as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s not a problem, you friend sounds like a fun handful. My name is Maya and I only just recently moved here from the countryside.” She admitted, bowing her head in return.

“You’re really graceful,” Yoosung suddenly blurted out. “I noticed, since you came in, you’re really graceful and super pretty! Not trying to be awkward or anything, I was just saying!”

“That’s totally awkward,” Zen shook his head at this while she just smiled and thanked him for the compliment. “That aside, I never really got around to ask you but what made you move from there to the city?”

“Mm, I’m looking for someone.” She thoughtfully answered, figuring that it was a good enough answer that would not lead to anything suspicious if she said schooling or something to that effect.

“Looking for someone? Is it a relative? Sibling? Oh, maybe a lover?” Yoosung’s eyes lit up once more at the prospect of such a dramatically storyline.

“Y-you could say he is someone very important to me.” She mumbled, her cheeks a bit warm as she tried to explain as vaguely as possible. She had no idea if Jumin was married in this life, the thought of it heart wrenching but it had happened before. “I’m hoping to find him soon so that we can talk. It’s been a long time since we last met.” She cleared her throat a little, sipping her water to occupy herself as the two stared at her.

“So a lover, you’ve got the looks that says love is involved.” Zen grinned as Yoosung sighed and sat back.

“Man, I wish I had someone as pretty as you looking for me. I’d be beside myself!” He smiled as he slowly drifted away into his own dream land until Zen rudely brought him back with a shattering reminder that playing video games all day that nearly impossible. The two bickered a little, picking on one another in a friendly manner that Maya simply watched unfold in front of her. The fact they had friends who were so close was a beautiful thing.

“Whoever it is, I hope you find him soon. He’s an idiot for not realizing sooner and a bigger one if he hasn’t been waiting for you.” Zen said matter-of-factly, Yoosung agreeing with the sentiment.

“You really think so?” She simply smiled as the two eagerly nodded their heads. “Thank you, your words are really encouraging. I hope to be able to meet him soon. For now though, I’m actually thinking of looking for a job to help with expenses since I really don’t know how long I’ll be staying here.”

“Oh, why not apply at a local cafe or something? You’ll obviously want time to go looking for Mr. Mystery-Lover so a part-time or a flexible schedule would be great!” Yoosung offered. “You can apply in store to the one that’s opening nearby...I saw a sign that said you should inquire within.” He quickly fished out his phone and opened up a picture he had taken. “I was thinking of applying there...maybe we both can and we can work together!”

“That sounds like fun, it would be great that I would know at least someone there!” She grinned, looking at the information. She quickly took the information down in her phone and thanked him once more. “I don’t really have much of a resume to give them...my small town isn’t really well known. Would that be an issue?”

“In places like those you should be fine I think. As long as you prove yourself competent and stuff like that they’ll be happy to have you on board.”

* * *

 

_ Is it really that easy though? _ She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she braided her hair and fluffed up her bangs a little before applying some eyeliner and gloss. She never bought much in the way of makeup, always afraid that if she became too noticeable it would cause more trouble.  _ I wonder...what sort of woman he likes this time around. Though he doesn’t really change much, he does have little tweaks here and there that go with the era we’re in. _ “Ah, there I go thinking about him again! I need to focus, you need to get a job and start getting settled in!” She reprimanded her reflection before grabbing her bag and pulling on a pair of sneakers and heading out. She had not expected to walk into someone as she stepped out of the building.

* * *

 

The moment Seven had given him the information he needed, Jumin had Jaehee cancel all of his afternoon appointments while dialing for driver Kim to ready the car. She tried to stop him as he pocketed the mall jewelry box and left his office. He heard her pleas to not do this and the logic that work was priority, normally he would agree to such logic but right now logic did not matter to him. Time was being wasted with him just walking down the hall to the elevator.

“At least let me know where you’re going sir.” She sighed in defeat, Jumin turning to look at her with a look that had her and everyone who was looking frozen in shock. The elevator doors shut and Jaehee blinked a few times, examining her glasses a bit to make sure they were not tricking her in some way. No, that smile was genuinely on her usually sober-faced employer’s face. A smile that was the definition of happiness and relief. _“There’s no meeting I’d rather rush to than this one.”_ _He said it with such a smile...what sort of meeting is this? Is he going to propose to his cat?! He wouldn’t really do that...right?_ She frowned at the thought recalling the jewelry box. “Would he?”

Driver Kim was ready and waiting, closing the door and heading to the address he was given without question. He made sure to head there as safely and as quickly as he could as he noted how impatient Jumin looked. It was an odd nervousness he had not yet seen with his young employer and it was a little refreshing, as if new life was given to his boss.

_ Another red light? _ He sighed, tapping his fingers against his knee as he crossed and re-crossed his legs.  _ This is fate merely toying with me now. How cruel. _ He chuckled to himself, pulling up the picture Yoosung had posted of the dinner with Zen and Maya. There was no doubt in his mind now that she was the one. She was his one and only.  _ Now that I think about it, the first we met she fell in front of my horse...to think history would repeat. _ He pulled the small box out of his pocket.

“We’ve arrived sir,” Kim spoke up. “It’s the building to our right.” Jumin turned to look as Kim stepped out of the car to open the door for him. Thank him, Jumin stepped out onto the front sidewalk. He frowned at the state of the building, it was hardly a place for her to be.

_ I’ll have to correct this immediately. _ He thought simply, pocketing the box and adjusting his shirt cuffs before walking up to the front door. Before he could open it, someone inside had and walked right into him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” The voice of the purest angel spoke to him and all he could do was smile and embrace her. His heart swelled to sizes he never thought possible, making his chest constrict with such bittersweet pain as he drank in everything about the woman he now held. The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, a first and not a last for him. 

“E-excuse me?!” Maya quickly jerked her head up to see none other than the man from the many magazines she had bought. “J-Jumin Han?!’ She stuttered out, her throat drying as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She suddenly was not sure how to breath, before her in the flesh was him who she had been trying her hardest to meet. She was not entirely sure how, but she was not about to question a gift such as this. Unsure if she was seeing things again, she rubbed her eyes and pinched her own cheek to make sure this was all real.

“Yes, my love I am really here.” He smiled warmly at her, cupping the cheek she pinched in his hand. “It seems this time, you’ve taken the efforts to come find me...or at least I would like to think that is what you are doing in a place like this. For that, I’m flattered and ecstatic...but why haven’t you come to see me yet?” He questioned in his usual researching fashion, making Maya laugh as she threw her arms around him.

“Yes, I’ve come to you this time. I couldn’t just keep waiting and because my darling, if I waltzed into your company lobby demanding your audience I would’ve been kicked right out and you know that! “

“That is very true, it would have been deemed quite suspicious.” He agreed. “We should speak more elsewhere, here is not exactly safe. I must say I’m not entirely pleased with your living accomodations.” He admitted as the led her back to the car. Sitting close to her, they tightly held hands as Jumin instructed the driver to take them to his home. “Ah, before I forget, this is yours.” He fished out the box, opening it for her to see the earring.

“Oh, you have it?! How?! I was so worried I lost it!” She gasped at the sight of it, carefully picking up the earring with shaky fingers before pulling out the case in her purse that held it’s match and necklace. “I’m so glad I didn’t….”

“You had fallen in front of my car the day you had all that luggage. Assistant Kang had picked up the earring before returning to the car. That very day you had met with Zen and as much as disapprove of his stubbornness, I am grateful you found someone how is adamant on protecting women. The fact that you were so close and yet so far...it was punishment far worse than death.” He mumbled, brushing some of her hair behind her ears.

“I didn’t even realize you knew one another. I would’ve asked him in a heartbeat to meet you.” She smiled at his gentle touch, carefully removing the earrings she had on to put on the pair she now had completed once again. Before she could, the small pieces were taken from her and his larger fingers were suddenly touching her ear. 

“Please, allow me.” He whispered and she mutely nodded, her cheeks red at how close he was to her. She really was there with him and he had her missing earring, it all just seemed too good to be true. “And your other ear?” He extended his hand for the other earring to which she happily complied, turning for him. With him so close, she was unable to contain herself and cupped his face in her hands as she pressed her lips to his. Pulling away, she smiled with cheeks that would make any pink diamond pale in comparison in his mind. With a light chuckle, he cupped the back of her head as he pulled her back into an even deeper kiss. Jumin Han and Maya were now whole again and they would do everything to stay this way. A silent promise to one another, they kissed a few more times before he slipped the necklace on around her neck. They sat in blissful silence with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, their other hands entwined on his lap as they enjoyed the ride to his place that he intended to make theirs as soon as he could have her moved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for all your interest in this story. I'm so grateful that people have actually liked it. I am thinking this will be the last chapter, I am not entirely sure as of yet. Please comment and let me know what you think.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE CHECK THE ENDING NOTE.

Resting her head on his shoulder, the two sat in peaceful silence in the back of the car. Maya smiled to herself as she laced and unlaced their fingers in various ways, the feel of his warm palm filled her with such happiness she was still skeptical of all this being true. Though she wished to speak with him more, he had expressed they should wait until they were in the security of his home. He wanted to make certain nothing would take her away from him now that he had her at his side. Antsy for more reassurance, he squeezed his hand around her hand to stop her. He knew she would simply repeat what she had been doing, but right now he needed to just hold her. Not caring what anyone would say or how they might react, he needed her.

Maya glanced up at Jumin as his fingers tightened around hers, squeezing his hand back as she noted the slight crease in his brows. Leaning up, she cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to the small fold.

“If something is bothering you, I’m here for you.” She whispered, raking her nails against his scalp as she combed some of his hair back. “I know you can’t always talk about it, but just know I’m here.” The warmth in her honey gold eyes melted the cold fear that was gripping his heart, pulling out a small smile of his own as he gently grabbed the hand that played with his hair to kiss the palm of it. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of the slight upward curl of his lips. It was hardly anything special, she had seen him smile a countless number of times. And yet, here she was giddy and tongue-tied.

_ Your smile is so unfair, all of you is so unfair. _ She forced herself to frown at him.  _ You know I won’t be able to argue if you do things like this. _

“It’s nothing like that, I assure you. To be honest, you being here is all I need for it to be better. I still can’t believe you’re here with me.” Releasing her hand, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her cheeks slowly grew redder as she felt his well maintained physique press up against her softer one. Every moment made her even more aware of him and her desire to be even closer still.

_ No, no, no! Don’t think like that! You can’t just, I mean yes you technically can since it’s not exactly our first time-but that’s not the point! What am I!? Some repressed spinster?! This is so embarrassing! _ To hide her thoughts she hid her face against his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne and the hint of wine.  _ I wonder, am I the only one who’s so frazzled? _ Daring to take a peek, she tilted her head slightly up only to see he had been watching her this entire time.

Jumin thanked the heavens he was able to show such self-restraint because right now every ounce of it was being tested by her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her beneath him, crying out his name, and repeatedly make her his once more for all the times they were forced to be apart once again. He wanted to remind her that he only ever thought of her and there was no change to the amount of love he held for her.

_ No, that’s a lie...I love her more every single time I see her again. _ He gripped tight at the chains of his self-control as she peered up at him through her lashes. Oh how delectable she looked now. There was no way she was not doing this on purpose as something within him started to stirr. His grey eyes narrowed as he observed every little detail of her face that he could see, memorizing it once more and etching it all into his heart. His fingertips lightly brushed the tips of her lashes as his warm breath fanned over her. His heart beat like a steady drum as he leaned down closer still, pressing his lips to her forehead in a reverent kiss. The smile that blossomed on her lips from his attention made the struggle to control worth it as he leaned back into the leather seating. Resting her head on his shoulder, she hummed a soft tune as his combed his fingers through her silken locks. 

Pulling up in front of a very fancy looking building, Maya followed Jumin out of the car into the building. She squeezed his hand a little as her nerves got the best of her. It seemed that not matter the lifetime, she was always afraid of ruining something expensive. Though he had stated many times how silly it was for her to be so on edge, he found the trait of hers endearing. It always gave him the excuse to hold her close and help her feel more at ease and secure. Squeezing her hand back, he nodded to the staff that greeted him as they made their way through the lobby and up to one of the higher apartments.

She had watched in silent awe as he professionally handled everything with such ease and grace. It was no shock to her that he was able to compose himself so well, but she never grew tired of watching him. It was always a sight for her to see and she never wanted to miss a chance. Stepping into the elevator, she stared at the numbered buttons, curious of what each floor contained. As if reading her mind, Jumin pointed to the numbers and slowly explained to her the various amenities there were for the residence.

“There’s a full mall?! Inside of here?! This building must be huge! There’s so much inside, you’d never have to step outside if you have the money to pay for everything.” She gaped in wide-eyed awe as he pressed the button for the floor where he lived. “Would I be able to see it some time? I mean, if it’s alright if I do. I don’t live here though, would I be allowed to?” She pointed to herself as she turned to look at him.

“Of course you could.” Jumin smiled warmly at her. “Speaking of living here...would you be against living here with me? Normally I’m against a man and a woman living together before marriage, however I want you to be safe and within my reach.”

“Us? Living together here?” Her eyes widen once again as the backs of his fingers brushed against her cheek. “A-are you sure? I mean, you said you’re not approving of living together like this...wouldn’t that cause trouble for you?” She frowned, clearly not wanting to cause him any trouble.

“Why not? I vowed to be with you forever have I not?” He smiled, taking a hold of her left and kissing the base of her ring finger. “You are the only woman I wish to live with and I have no intention of letting anyone steal you away from you. You should know by now I’m quite irrational when it comes to you.”

“No one could steal me away from you.” She sheepishly responded, lacing their fingers together. “However, I don’t think it’s wise to simply move into your life out of nowhere. People are always looking at you, I’ve seen all the magazines you’re in.” She pointed out as the elevator came to a stop. “I would love to live with you, but I think it’s best if it’s done in a way that isn’t so suspicious or startling to others. I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“You would never be trouble to me my love.” Keeping a hold of her hand, he adjusted it before leading her into his apartment where she was left speechless once more at the grandeur that was revealed to her. Taking her shoes off at the door, she carefully stepped onto the cool tile as she looked around at the quality furniture and fixtures. Jumin watched in amusement as she walked while turning in a circle, tugging at his cuffs as he carefully followed behind.  _ I think this is certainly a moment to celebrate, some wine would be good. _ As he walked towards his cabinet to retrieve a bottle, he is startled by the sudden scream she let out. The shrill sound of it sent panic shooting through his body, just narrowly missing dropping the bottle as he ran towards the scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be continuing the story a little longer, I hope you enjoy.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

His feet could not move fast enough as he darted from his spot to the room where Maya had wandered off too. The sound of a thud, glass shattering, and a cacophony of other sounds sank his stomach even further. The worst case scenarios ran through his mind, his heart warring with his mind as he tried to calm himself. He stopped at the doorway as the familiar lush coat of Elizabeth the 3rd came brushing up against his leg. The way she sauntered out had put him slightly at ease as he walked into the room to see Maya crouched down on the floor.

She carefully picked up the marbles that were set in the bottom of a vase that was now shattered on the floor with the flowers that once stood tall in it. The carpet was rolled away at one corner with heaps of tissues acting as a terrible dam to stop the water. She tensed at the sound of footsteps but quickly looked up at Jumin.

“Don’t come in! There are probably shards all over the place. I’m so sorry about the mess, I can’t believe I’ve already made one and i just got here.” She groaned, audibly berating herself as she collected the marbles into her shirt that she held in a way to make a makeshift pouch.  _ Way to go Maya, way to go! Make an utter fool of yourself and break something, can’t be anymore trouble already! _ She reached for another marble when she noted a pair of slippered feet in her vision. “I’m really sorry about the vase, please let me know the price I’ll pay yo-woah!” Suddenly she plucked off the ground only to see herself up close to Jumin’s face. Her pink cheeks burned red as he rested his forehead against her own. “Ju-Jumin?”

“It’s just a vase.” He mumbled, hugging her tight to his body, the marbles spilling back on to the floor as he hugged her tight.  _ I don’t care about the vase, I can always get another and better one. You’re the priceless one here. Thank the god you’re alright! _ “You don’t need to clean it up, I’ll call the help to come right away. You’ll need new clothes now though, I’ll have one of the women from the store come to take your measurements and retrieve something that will match you.” He coolly spoke, hooking an arm under her knees to carry her back to the living room.

Maya let out a small squeak of surprise as he lifted her with such ease, her arms wrapping around his neck for some support. His slender frame was clearly an illusion since he was able to carry her without any trouble and she could feel his physique as she leaned in closer out of fear of making him drop her. She peered up at him, uncertainty making her bite at her lower lip.

_ He’s upset, was the vase? I mean granted who wouldn’t be upset by some stranger just waltzing in and breaking things? I should probably clarify what happened though. _ She turned her head up fully to speak to him, but was rendered speechless by how carefully he set her on the sofa. He stayed within the circle of her arms, kneeling on the floor in front of her so that he was more eye-level with her before making sure she was unscathed now that he was able to come near her. She saw the depths of his concern in his gunmetal gaze which made her heart swell in her chest. Unsure of what else to do, she pulled him into a hug.

“You aren’t hurt anywhere, right?” He whispered, his large hands resting on her waist. The small nod he felt from her zapped all the tension away from him and he was once again able to truly appreciate her presence. Hugging her tightly back, he kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on the spot. “What happened?”

“It’s really nothing serious, I just...I was actually admiring the flowers when I felt something brush up against my ankle. I wasn’t expecting anything to touch me, so I panicked and looked. I turned to see I was about to land on her so I tried to torque my body in the opposite way and ended up knocking into the table which sent the vase flying to the ground as I fell.” She mumbled, her face now red from embarrassment as she hugged him tighter. Jumin was a little speechless at how simple the turn of events were at first, but he was soon laughing at the fact that it was just that simple. Maya puffed her cheeks as he laughed, torn between blushing from how his laugh made her heart race or from the fact he was laughing at her. She knew it was a good mixture of the two as she shoved at his chest.

“My apologies my love, I should’ve warned you sooner.” He chuckled, walking over and picking up Elizabeth and bringing her over to Maya. “I would like you to meet Elizabeth the 3rd. She was given to me by a very dear friend. Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Maya. I hope you will come to adore her as much I adore her.” He looked to the two respectively as Maya carefully reached out and pet the what ball of silk. She was about to answer him about adoring the cat, but his next words left her speechless once more. “She is the love of my life. “ She was, yet again, a blushing mess. Elizabeth sniffed and licked at Maya’s hand a little before relaxing under the gentle touch.

“Y-you don’t need to go saying that to her, I mean I’m sure she and I will get along just fine.” Maya mumbled, Elizabeth cocking a brow as she observed the new person in her life.

“Of course I need to, she must understand just how much you mean to me. I know you’ll come to see how amazing Elizabeth is and will adore her as much as I do. I only hope she will see just how important you are as well. I hold you above even myself.” Jumin smiled, cupping Maya’s cheek. “I better call the someone from the store up and have the maids come clean. For now, please make due with this.” He carefully set down Elizabeth before taking off his coat and draping it over her shoulders. Thanking him softly, she held it close as he stepped away to call. Taking in the fresh scent of his aftershave and the spice of his cologne, Maya felt all of her nervousness melt away as she awaited his return.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

Maya watched Jumin as he grabbed the phone and started to call the necessary people to handle the situation. Everything about him was refined and elegant. The way his long fingers moved so effortlessly with such precision, the clarity and brevity of his words, and the firm tone of voice showed great discipline and confidence. 

_ Two things that aren't uncommon to him. _ She thought, smiling a little as she took in the reality that was just a dream last night.  _ He’s always so graceful, to think those hands always hold mine. They’re always so much bigger than mine. _ She looked down at her own hands and suddenly felt a little lonely without his. Glancing at him, her lips curled into a little pout as she carefully stood up. Making sure there was no repeat of the accident before, she made her way over to him as quietly as possible seeing that Elizabeth was reclining on the autumn in the opposite direction. She knew she missed him, she always did. It was moments like these that made even clearer to her. The fact that he was right there made her heart swell in her chest and her eyes stinging with tears as she rested her head on his broad back, slowly wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Jumin cocked a brow at the sudden touch, looking down at the delicate hands that now rested on his abdomen. The sight of them tugged a smile on to his lips as he placed his free hand over them, giving a small squeeze. The gentle warmth they gave was comforting in ways he always forgot was possible until reinterred with her.

_ I never thought I could be happier, but seeing her here and the fact she was looking for me...I almost don't know what to do with all this bliss. _ He felt her jump at the squeeze to get hands and try to pull away but he held her tight, hiding the chuckle that threatened to come out. He could only imagine what her face looked like right now. He deduced she was probably shy, a beautiful rouge color on her cheeks possibly refer now that he held her hostage against him. As he silently held her, Maya panicked on how she got into this mess.

_ What do I do?! I can't stay like this…can I? No!  _ She quickly and furiously shook her head to throw away the notion of just being held like this. _ Don't think like that! You aren't supposed to be distracting him from his work! He's doing this for me anyways…but he won't let go! _ She knew her face was warm from shyness, trying to figure a way out of this when she felt his shoulders shake a little.  _ Are you doing this on purpose?! _ Her face was absolutely burning now as she hugged him tight and hid herself against his back.

“Is everything alright back there?” He calmly inquired, hanging up the phone after the last call was made.  _ I find it almost impossible not to tease her when she always acts as cute as this. _ He carefully loosens her grip to turn and face her, slipping his arms around her as she instantly reattached herself to him to hide her blush. “Sneak attacks like that are very unfair my beloved,” he whispered in her ear since she refused to show him her face. He chuckled as her body tensed and shivered at his words, the tops of her ears turning redder at his attention.

“I wasn't trying to sneak attack you, I just...I just was feeling a little lonely without you. I mean this is all still too good to be true.” She mumbled, forcing herself to look up at him. Seeing her so flushed and bashful was an arrow through his heart. “I just want to make up for all the missed time.” She mumbled, heart thumping against her chest as she brought her hands front to rest in his chest.

_ You really don't play fair my darling…not at all.  _ “How am I supposed to hold back when you're acting so cute?” He whispered into her hair, tightening his hold around her as he leaned against the counter behind him for support. His own cheeks felt a little heated and his mind light.  _ I've barely touched any wine today and yet I feel like I've drank through all the wine here. It's all her, she's the only woman alive to make me feel like this…so blissfully intoxicated and without even trying to seduce me in the typical manner a woman would.  _

“Acting so cute? I’m not doing anything in particular...I’m just being honest. I suppose I could be a little more reserved and ladylike, but I don’t see why I would have to if it’s just you and me. Also, in this time there aren’t as many societal restrictions and fear of an enemy finding a weakness.” She carefully explained, a little nervous as she toyed with a button on his shirt or traced one of the stripes. He chuckled at her blunt innocence, though she was very right on the drastic change of societal norms and classes.

“And that is why you’re so adorable to me.” He hummed, brushing some hair behind her ear before playing with the silky strands. The way they glittered in the light of the sun made gold shy in comparison to him. Everything about her was and always will be perfect. It only hurt him to know that she would one day, again, be left to wait for him to return.  _ But to have the chance to love her for all eternity, reborn only to be with her once more...the burden of leaving her is worth bearing. _

“I really don’t understand how that makes me adorable, but if that’s how you feel I don’t mind.” She smiled up at him, tiptoeing to press her lips to his cheek. She noted he had been lost in some sort of thought, the clouded daze instantly evaporated as he blinked at her in confusion. Giggling, she rested her head on his shoulder after a silent shake of her head when the sound of his doorbell rang through the apartment.

“Ah, they must be here to clean and to gather your measurements.” He turned to the door, Maya stepping away so he could go answer it. She watched as he strode over to the door, directed everyone on where to go, and started to lead a woman and her assistant with a clothing rack with black clothes bag to a separate room. He stopped suddenly and turned to her, offering his hand. Maya blankly stared at him for a moment, nervously glancing at everyone around them. Seeing she was torn between being as open as she was before, he smiled as he took her hand in his and pulled her close. “Come, I’ll take you to the bedroom to get changed from these wet clothes.” He explained, leading the way now with Maya.

“We will take excellent care of her Mr. Han, We’ve brought along a few samples for her to try on, but if none fit we shall quickly run and get one best suited for her.” The woman assured, pushing up her glasses as she tugged at the measuring tape that was draped around like a scarf.

“I leave her in your expert hands then, I will be in the living room if you need me.” He left the room after giving Maya’s hand a quick squeeze, shutting the door behind him. Though she knew he had to go, she really was not fond of the idea. She gave him the best smile she could muster, feeling guilty for having such emotions.

_ He’s able to handle himself so maturely and I’m technically the elder of the two of us! I need to be more like him, especially if I plan to be in his life now. _ She scolded herself as the woman began taking the needed measurements before having Maya try on some of the clothes that were brought with them.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Jumin’s shoulders dropped as he tugged at his shirt cuffs. It took a lot more willpower for him to leave her side than he anticipated but he knew it had to be done. It was not appropriate for him to stay there when he was not legally her husband.

 _Yet,_ he thought as he looked to the door over his shoulder. _I won’t let anyone take you from me...and as much as I would wish to run to the courts now and have it all legalized, you deserve the best._ He smiled a little at thought of how happy she might be at his proposal. There were only wed a handful of times in comparison to the number of times they had been together. Every wedding was rushed and kept under wraps mostly for her safety. _This time, I’ll be sure to get the perfect proposal set up for her. However, I need to first work on my own patience it seems._ He noted his lack of moving from the spot in front of the door, the caress of Elizabeth again his ankle grabbing his attention. _Some wine will help quell my nerves._

Lifting his beloved pet into his arms, he quickly made his way over to the bottle he had abandoned at the sudden commotion that had started this clothing appointment. He deftly poured himself a glass with Elizabeth in one hand, well practiced in the balancing act. Taking a seat on the sofa, Elizabeth happily laid herself on his crossed legs as he began the ritual of petting her glossy white fur while sipping the deep garnet colored liquid. His eyes darted to the hall which led to the master bedroom where Maya was currently trying on clothing.

“It was my idea, and yet here I am restlessly awaiting her return. I become so irrational when it comes to her.” He smiled behind the glass as he took another sip of the slight sweet and aromatic wine. Had he told his first self of such a development, he was certain his past self would  scoff at notion. Pass it off as some sort of some ridiculous tale weaved to throw him off. Though the quantity of people after his wealth and status never changed, he had still managed to grow and understand that among the shells that surrounded him were people of merit. _She was the one to teach me that...it’s impossible to count just how much I’m indebted to her for all she has done for me._ “How do I go about paying her back for such, or at the very least catch up to her?” He asked Elizabeth as she stared back at him with her large blue eyes.

The both of them looked up at the sound of a door opening and watched as the assistant came running out, heading straight for the door but suddenly came to a holt as soon as she spotted him.

“Ah, if you’ll excuse me a moment, there are just a few things I need to get for the miss.” She bowed to him quickly as he gave her a slight nod in understanding though it would be a lie if he denied any curiosity.

 _Perhaps the sizing is off in the dresses or they possibly need more appropriate accessories? There was a lovely polka dot dress on the rack that would look exquisite on her._ He sat back in his seat, petting Elizabeth again. Though he did have a preference for striped shirts, he was not about to enforce the pattern on her. _She would lovely in stripes as well...I don’t think is a pattern that would look poor on her. Though I’m sure there will be some that look less than others on her, I’ll have to take her to the store to get a better idea on what to get for her. It would be a way to get to know her style as well._

As he thought of future shopping plans, the assistant came running back and forth quite a few times. It was a little entertaining to watch since it was an exchange of goods and the occasional balancing act. He frowned at how frequently the assistant had to run at some point, the first two trips more than enough in his opinion. He understood the possibility of not having the proper size to start with, but after measurements the accuracy should have gone to perfection. His brows knit together as he awaited for Maya’s return, abandoned by Elizabeth who lost interest in the waiting game.

She sauntered off down the hall, sneaking into the room where her owner was not allowed to enter just yet. Carefully she made her way to her bedding, watching as the new women ran around the woman she was introduced to not too long ago. Fabrics billowed and gems glittered as they were swapped around, Elizabeth watching each shift with trained eyes as her tail slowly snaked side to side.

In the end, Maya found herself in the black flared dress with white polka dots and ruffle cap sleeves that had caught Jumin’s eye. She was given matching black strappy heels, a tennis bracelet with emeralds that matched the jewelry she had on, a black purse, and a thin white belt to accentuate her waist. Happy with the final product and her hair opened to let the natural waves of the braid to show, the stylist and her assistant step out of the room first with strict instruction to wait in the room to avoid walking around the house in the shoes too much.

 _I don’t see why I’d need shoes though, my dress was all that needed to be changed._ She nervously bit at her lower lip as she fiddled with the bracelet. _This is all really lovely, but I don’t know how I’d be able to pay for all this!_ She tensed at the sound of the door handle turning as the door swung open.

“Mr. Han, I present to you Ms. Maya.” The stylist proudly proclaimed, Jumin stepping in only to freeze in the doorway at the sight of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she had no idea what she should say so she quickly closed her mouth and gave a small smile. “I hope it is acceptable for the occasion?” Maya felt her heart drop a little at the lack of response from him at first, her nerves getting the best of her. She panicked, wondering if she had chosen unwisely or if he had second thoughts on getting her so much. Before she could voice anything, he had cut her off. Her anxiety only grew at the calm he portrayed, the worst case scenarios bubbling in her mind.

“Perfect, thank you. You may go now.” He spoke in a professional tone, poker faced as ever as he turned to the two women. Though he was not one to shy away from expressing himself, he knew there was some proper etiquette to follow for the situation and he had no clue where to start on how he felt about her new outfit. Seeing them to the front door, he quickly made his way back to the master bedroom as soon as they had left. “Now, to have a proper look.” His voice pulled her from the negative thoughts, his warmth returning to them as if the businessman from before had never stepped foot in the room.

He stepped closer to her, circling her slowly and carefully noted how the skirt seam to float around her body and ended about a quarter from her knees. The V of the neck was not hard to miss, deep enough to give a glimpse of some cleavage but hardly anything that would be too much or unladylike. He paused in front of her, staring at the neckline that was teasing the primal instincts that only ever came to life around her. Resting a hand on her waist, he forced himself to look higher into her eyes.

“You look beautiful.” He smiled, the sincerity of his words pulling a brighter smile from her. The warmth of his hand gave her some ease as she let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. Leaning forward, they rested their foreheads together as his other hand came up and cupped her cheek.

“I’m glad you approve, I was a little nervous that you may not like it from how silent you were.” She admitted in a whisper. “Uhm, about paying for all this….”

“Don’t worry, it’s a gift from me to you. One of many in thanks to everything you’ve done for me.” He quickly placed his thumb over her lips, tracing the lower one as a means to keep he from speaking just yet. “Yes, I know you don’t want anything material and you do it out of the sincere kindness of your loving heart. I, however, wish to show you my gratitude in any way I can. I know you aren’t looking for me to shower you gifts, but I can’t help but want to shower the one I love with signs of my love. Please, let me?”

Maya gave a little frown at his words, pouting at him. There was no way she would be able to deny him now. She would always insist on only something small or one thing, but never had he ever so eloquently insisted to her. She had not the heart to refuse him when it came to his love. She knew she was incapable of refusing his love.

“That’s unfair, wording it like that. How can I say no to you love?”

“All is fair in love,” he chuckled softly just before sealing their lips in a sweet and simple kiss. “Come, now that you’re so nicely dress we should head out somewhere for food. As much as I would much rather keep you locked up here with me for only my eyes to see, you deserve to be flaunted to the world so that others may be blessed in seeing you so radiant. There is a restaurant here or we can go elsewhere. What would you prefer?”

“J-Jumin!” Her cheeks flushed red at his constant flattery, her heart leaping at each sweet word that was drowning her in bliss. “I, honestly don’t know anything of the area. Wherever you suggest is fine by me. I just want to spend time with you.” She honestly spoke, placing a hand over his that held her face.

“I know just the place then, please have a seat in the living room while I get cleaned up a bit. Your shoes are clean and we’ll be heading out, don’t feel too concerned about wearing them. I will see you again soon.” Pressing his lips to her forehead in one last kiss before pulling away to  hold the door open for her. Thanking him, she made her way to the living room and took a seat on the sofa where he had carried her to before she had been whisked away for dress up. Pressing her hand to her heart, she leaned back and let out a heavy sigh.

“He’s going to be the death of me with such sweet words!” She smiled, grabbing a pillow to hug tight to her chest. _At least he liked the dress...I wonder where we’ll go for lunch._


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

Jumin returned sooner than she had expected, the two out the door with his hand resting on her lower back as he escorted her to the awaiting car. She was a bit curious as to how the car was ready, but she figured he must have contacted the driver when he was freshening up. The restaurant he settled on was a lovely place with the most exquisite dishes to choose from. All of it was a bit much for her, her head spinning from the rich decor to the equally rich sounding food. She always led a simple life and she knew he always came from a world far out of her reach, yet here she was noticing the gaping distance between them. All of the unease was quickly washed away at the sight of his concern however, the way his brows knit together and creased the skin between them was not something she wished to see today if she was able to clear away the trouble.

The two dined and conversed for what seemed like hours, her laughter and his gentle chuckles filling the air around them as they happily settled in their own little world. Occasionally his hand would graze over the back of hers, her fingers loosely entwining with his in response each time. She always felt so incomplete without him and now that she was complete again, she realized even more how hollow she felt when was gone. Jumin was no different, though he always was torn by the thought of leaving her to wait for him. However, he was not about to dwell on such thought. He wanted to focus on what was before him now and that was the love of his life, his one soulmate.

The two of them talked for hours, catching up one what had been missed in the time apart and the differences that were in this time now. The fact that they were allowed to be out in the open like this so freely was certainly something new. She always led a sheltered life in order to keep from harm as she waited and he was always of a status that was far beyond her reach. Though one’s name and money still mannered in society, it was no longer taboo for them to be seen together. The fact he knew this and had taken advantage of it right away left her drowning in love she thought impossible to expand upon.

As dinner time came, the two of them ordered once more and resumed their lengthy conversations as they reveled in the presence of one another. Where the time had gone, it was a mystery. The sun, at some point, had been replaced by the moon and stars. The other patrons were gone and a waiter had come to express the establishment needed to close for the evening. A little flustered, Maya apologized to them and Jumin a bit stunned with how much he had enjoyed the company. It was no surprise he would, he was with her after all. It was the fact that he had partook in the conversation and told her of many things that startled him the most.

“Well, I suppose this is the end of today.” Maya whispered as they stepped out of the building and awaited Kim to bring the car around. The fact she had to be away from him after finding him was bittersweet. She wanted to stay by his side, but she lacked the voice to insist it.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Jumin answered, startling Maya from her dark feelings. She peered into his perfectly chiseled face that was lit by the streetlights around them, trying her best to understand what he meant by such words. Unable to to come up with anything, she gave a slight frown. Jumin found himself lost in admiring her delicate features, amused at how her brows came together as her golden eyes were riddled with curiosity that knew no bounds. _Ah, even that frown of yours is utterly adorable. If you keep this up, even someone such as myself will want to be cruel and tease you._

“What do you mean by that?” She spoke up.

“You can come live with me.” He simply stated, squeezing the hand he held. “Please move in with me. I know we only just reunited, but it’s silly to assume we don’t know one another well enough to stay together. We’ve been married so many times already, I can easily argue against my own beliefs of living together before marriage. You won’t be without amenities. Everything in the building and my penthouse would be available and accessible by you whenever you wish. My guards and employees will be at your disposal as well. If you insist on a separate bedroom, that can be prepared for you as well, there is more than enough room for us to have our own space if you so wish.” He calmly explained to her, his business-like manner of speech earning a soft giggle from her. “Is something I said funny?” He raised a brow at her reaction. He was not insulted by it, in fact he found himself rather pleased with her reaction and wished to take note so that he may elicit such sweet sounds from her once more.

“No, it’s not what you said per say. It’s, you’re speaking as if you’re trying to sell a deal almost.” She quickly shook her head, loosening some of her bangs. Before she was able to reach out for it herself, his fingers were already at work to tuck the loosened strands back in place.

“Well this is a serious matter to me. Of course I would do my best to convince you to come stay with me. Though I much rather avoid forcing a hand and give you the freedom to choose of your own will.” She giggled once again at his manner of speech, squeezing the hand that still held hers.

“I will gladly accept your offer Mr. Jumin Han.” She tried her best to speak as professionally as possible, sobering up her expression from the smile that had been plastered on it for most of the day and evening. His soft smile had her melting in an instant, the smile she tried to hide back on her lips.

“I’m glad,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Let’s gather your things and I’ll speak with the company that runs your building. I’m sure I can easily buy you out of your contract or whatever arrangements you have made with them about payment. I’ll have assistant Kang get a meeting set-up with them tomorrow. Thank you Driver Kim,” he turned to the employee as he opened the door for the two of them. “Please head to the apartment complex we went to earlier. We will be gathering Maya’s things.”

“As you wish Mr. Han.” Kim bowed to his employer and closed the door behind them once they were settled in and made his way to her apartment once again. Maya was a little stunned at how quickly he worked, his phone out of his pocket as he dialed his assistant. She heard the exasperation in her tone and Maya felt a little guilty for such late night work. Extending her hand to him, she awaited his attention.

“May I…?” He blinked at her outstretched hand, pointing to his phone. She nodded in response as he looked between it and her. Frowning, he handed the device over to her and watched as he placed it to her ear. “Hello, Assistant Kang? This is Maya, the reason you are getting such late night assignments at the moment. I won’t be so bold and say that you can hold off on this until the morning since Jumin is your employer, but I personally have no issues if you both decide that it can wait. Either way, I’d like to thank you for taking the time to help me out. I’ve learned from talking with him just how much you do for him and how high his expectations for only makes me respect you even more. I hope I do get a chance to meet you, but for now thank you very much. I hope you have a pleasant evening. I’ll return the phone to him now.” She quickly handed the device back to Jumin, her cheeks a little red as she nervously bit at her lower lip. Peering at him through her lashes, she was worried she may have stepped out of bounds.

Jumin was very much surprised with what she had to tell Jaehee, not expecting her to say all that but he knew it was very much like her to do just this. She was never one to shy away from giving her gratitude to anyone, but the fact she only just now thought of approval from him was adorable in a way. The bashful behavior tickled something in him to tease her, but he paid it no mind as he took the phone.

“Mr. Han, who was that?” Jaehee asked, stunned that she would even hear a woman’s voice with him and to be doing a task for someone she had no inkling about and not business related at all. Jumin glanced at Maya, his poker faced expression giving away nothing to Maya as his mind worked at something he never expected from himself.

 _Then again, she’s the only one to ever make me want to be so free._ A sly smirk slowly curls at the corner of his lips just as Maya looked down at her hands that smoothed her skirt over her lap. “She is Maya, the love of my life.” He simply stated, his words working a vibrant and hot blush on Maya’s cheeks as she let out an adorable squeak at his confession.

 _ **L-love of his life? Maya?!** How have I not heard of this woman before?! **Oh no** , has he snapped and become like his father? **What do I do?!** _ She panicked. “Mr. Han, that is, this is all very sudden. You haven’t ever stated interest in someone before. Are you certain this is alright?”

“Yes, I’m very certain Assistant Kang.” He assured her, slipping his arm around his currently shying away lover. “She is the reason why I have no interest in other women and never will. Now, if she is alright with waiting, then you may start this first thing in the morning. I will see you tomorrow in the office. Good night Assistant Kang.” Without letting her say another word Jumin hung up and pocketed his phone once more. “And why are we so red?” He casually asked, his fingers grazing the tops of her ears as she pressed her face further into his chest.

“You know very well why! How can you so blatantly say that?!”

“Well, am I wrong?” He calmly asked, tracing her jaw to the tip of her chin as he pulled away and made her look up at him. “Or do you not love me?”

“You know very well that’s not the case! You’re so cruel.” She pushed out her lower lip in a pout, her glare breaking his cool expression as he chuckled in response.

“My apologies my love, but you were simply being so cute I could not help but want to tease you a little.” He whispered, pressing his lips to each of her rosy cheeks before sealing her lips in a sweet and simple kiss.

“I’ll forgive you this time, don’t think you can get away with everything just by giving kisses!” She tried her best to scold him, forcing a stern expression to which he smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Of course not, I would never think to do such a thing.” Happy with his response, she rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to eliminate any gaps between them.


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

“Mr. Han, we've arrived.” Driver Kim's spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled in the car. Both of them glanced out the window too see her building an part of her was a little worried he may change his mind about wanting her around.

_ I don't want to overstay my welcome either. For him to suddenly have someone of interest would be a big deal too. The magazines all started he's single regardless of the women who flock him I'm sure. _ She chewed at her lower lip.  _ I already said yes though, so no point in worrying over that just yet. First I need to pack. However, I can't have him just sitting outside in the car the whole time. That'd be rude, but I don't have much for him to be comfortable and relax inside. _

As she fret over what to do, Jumin silently watched her various expressions. How she was able to be so expressive was a mystery to him, but it was another detail of her that drew him towards her. Amused as he was, they were drawing to a late hour he realized as he glanced at the time.

_ She will want to settle back home as well and I have an early meeting.  _ He sighed a little at the thought of leaving her, but it would be worth just to see her again in the evening. Smiling, he grazed his thumb over the back of her hand that he held. “Shall we head inside? I am uncertain how much of a help I can be, but I am at your disposal.”

“Oh, there isn't much really! You don't need to work about that too much. But, umm, would you like to come in? You don't have to, I really won't be offended if you rather not.” She stuttered and stumbled on the invitation, fussing with the hem of her skirt. “It's nothing like your penthouse….”

“Of course it's nothing like my penthouse.” He blinked at her words, the simple verification making her smile. The reaction was just so very much like him that it eased her fears a little. “That's partially why I want you to move. I'll gladly follow you in. It's a brief moment, but I would be lying if I said I was not even the least bit curious of how you have been living here.”

“Well, if you’re sure….please do come in.” She smiled, stepping out of the car after him. The short walk to the front door felt like an eternity to Maya as her mind ran wild with all the possible negative outcomes of his coming up to her apartment. The worst of all being he longer liked her and would leave her for some other woman that he had hidden away in some closet. She knew it was ridiculously out of proportion and near impossible, but the mind hardly played well with logic and anxiety.

Jumin noted she was a little nervous and found himself at a bit of a loss on how to properly help her. Frowning, his gaze dropped to the ground only to stop at her hand that curled and uncurled into a fist quite a few times. Struck with an idea, he quickly set his plan into motion. Without warning, he scooped up the hand and brought the back of it to his lips.

“I don’t know what has you so tense...but know I am here and I will do my utmost to make sure whatever it is is resolved quickly when you need me.” He whispered the words against her skin, the darkness of the night hiding the blush that bloomed on her cheeks.

“It’s nothing like that Jumin, thank you though. Your words alone are more than enough.” She softly laughed it off, squeezing the hand that held hers as they made their way up the stoop to the front door. It was a rather narrow passage so she had to take the lead up. Just as she put her key into the knob someone there was a shout and suddenly Jumin was being tugged away from her.

* * *

 

Zen was returning home from his jog when he saw a tall shadowed stranger looming over someone on the front step. At first he brushed it off as some lovebirds and sighed at the pang of jealousy that hit him. The closer he came to the building, the odder the couple looked. The woman had her back to the man and the man made no signs of backing away or speaking to her. Now that he was properly looking, the woman was Maya and the person behind her must be another unsavory character. Not on his watch, with new energy he ran to the stoop and grabbed the man by the shoulder to turn him around.

“You shouldn’t just creep up on women like that you per- **Trust Fund Kid?!** ” Zen stumbled back at the realization of to whom he was scolding. “ **What are you doing here?!** ” He gaped, looking between the two as Maya quickly stepped down.

“What I am or am not doing is hardly any concern of yours.” He coolly responded, brushing off the shoulder Zen had grabbed before fixing up his suit jacket.

“ **What do you mean by that?** ” He snapped, gritting his teeth as he glared at the cool headed businessman. “You’re standing in front of  **my** apartment building looming over a poor defenseless flower like Maya like some pervert! You’ve got a lot of explaining to do in this situation.”

“Is that what it looked like? Well, if that’s what you wish to believe than by all means believe. I don’t see what benefit there is in explaining myself to you.” He shrugged off casually, the two arguing without a second glance at Maya who was not really sure what she should do at this moment. She hardly got the chance to get a word in edgewise with the rate they were going.

“Please, both of you calm down for just a moment!” She jumped into the conversation at the first lull she found, standing between the two as they started to grow closer and even more heated than before. “Zen, I know Jumin. He’s with me, he’s not just wandering around like some creep. I brought him here, we were just about to head up to my apartment.” She assured him. “Jumin, you really should clarify these sort of things or someone will get the wrong idea.” She gave him a small frown. “I don’t want people getting the wrong idea about you, especially if it involves me.”

“M-Maya, you can’t just invite a guy you  **just** met up to your apartment! Even if it’s a robot like Jumin, all men are dangerous! They all have the carnal extinct of wolves, especially with someone as beautiful as you!” Zen quickly shifted his attention to her. “You have to be more careful or else the one you’re looking for will be hurt knowing something happened and he wasn’t around to keep you safe! You should’ve been more stern with her too!” He glared at Jumin.

“Oh, so you know she was looking for someone?” Jumin cocked a brow at this, Maya’s face red once more as she fumbled an explanation of what the conversation was so he knew how much was given information wise. “Well, thank you for your concern Zen but it’s unnecessary. The one she was looking for was me. Now that she has found me, she is far more protected than before.” He slipped his arm around Maya’s shoulder, kissing her on the cheek, shocking Zen even further. He gaped at the two, Maya’s face confirming the words as she puffed her cheeks and pushed against Jumin’s chest as a reprimand. “Good evening,” he smirked and turned to head up the steps once more.

“Goodnight Zen, and thank you for coming to save me again! I appreciate it!” She quickly shouted over her shoulder before she let herself and Jumin in.

 


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.

Jumin silently followed behind Maya as she led him up the first flight of steps. There was a certain odor that permeated the building that he was not entirely sure if it was something concerning or not. The walls were plain white with cheaply carpeted steps and a fake wood railing. There were obvious cracks and bumps in the wall from the building settling and the proper care to avoid such unsightly things was not priority to the management.

_ This is where she is living now? _ He frowned to himself, grateful that he insisted she stay with him.  _ The location is hardly the best. Zen assumed I was someone unsavory with ill intentions just now, the building is unsightly, security is lacking, and the surrounding area gives a very disconcerting feeling. _ He watched as Maya fiddled with her key, jiggle the knob as she exerted extra force to turn the key.  _ She would not even be able to get inside in time to escape someone if they followed her up here. _ His brows furrowed at this realization, a sick sinking feeling settling in his gut.

“Well, here we are.” Her sweet voice pulled him from his dark thoughts of what could have been, his brows instantly pulling apart from where they had come together. “It isn’t much, like I said before...but please do try and relax while I pack up. Would you like anything to drink? I can make some tea for you.” She offered as she stepped in, holding the door open for him.

“You need not worry too much about me, I rather you focus on packing and we get back to my place as soon as we can so you can get settled in.” He cupped her cheek as the door clicked shut behind them. Seeing her nod and smile, he felt some of his tension leave as well. “I am not sure I can be of any use to you here, however I am willing assist you in anyway you think I can. Shall I call him driver Kim to come help us? Would it not be wise to have movers come gather your things?” He glanced around the space only to find it was sparsely furnished as she had been saying with makeshift blankets and pillows set as seating.

“This is why I said we don’t need much help and I can handle it on my own.” She shyly mumbled, her head dropping to hide the embarrassment that painted her warm cheeks. “We won’t be here long so there’s no need to trouble yourself with so much.”

“You are never a trouble,” he frowned at her words. “I only offer because I wish to do for you. I know it is quite strange for me to be more emotionally inclined, however with you I find myself more inclined to do so because I love you.” Touched by his words, Maya slipped her arms around his torso as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. A small smile curled at the corner of his lips as his hand rested on the middle of her back, letting her lean on him for as long she wished without impeding on her want to move.

“It's not strange at all,” she finally spoke up and tilted her head to look up at him. “You following your emotions isn't strange at all. You feel more than most people, so you shut away to avoid pain. You feel so deeply and beautifully that it it's a double-edged sword. You follow your heart when you feel safe…and knowing I can help you feel so safe, it just makes me so happy. I hope I always keep you feeling safe like this.” Pushing herself on to her toes, she kissed him on the cheek. “You make me feel just as safe, if not more.

He was rendered speechless by her words. The truth behind them and Joe she knew to such an extent was surprising even to him. He had never made any attempt for her to know the depth of his walls. He had not realized until now just how close she had become too him until this very moment. What was most surprising to him was his lack of want to push her further back. He wanted the exact opposite, he wanted to hold her closer and bind her to him.

_ I want to bind you to me even more, in every lifetime of mine. I never want to let you go… I'll never let you go. _ Grazing his thumb over her pink cheek, he smiled at her with such warmth and adoration.  _ I never thought the day would come I would find someone whom I would be so smitten with, no it is even more than just that.  _ “I'm even more besotted with you than I realized.” He whispered the words again her forehead as he pressed his lips against it for a kiss.

“Hm?” She cocked a brow at the mumbled words but a quick shake of his head was enough to let the topic shift. “Well, please try and get comfortable. I’ll get my clothes and things packed as quick as I can. You can look around if you like, I don’t mind.” With a simple nod from him she was off and Jumin was left to his own devices.

He look around at the sparse room, setting his jacket on the back of a chair in the kitchen before walking into the living room. He noticed it upon entering, but now walking into the room he realized how true it was: the room apartment was tilted. His grey eyes traced the crack that started where the wall met the ceiling, stopping midway in the wall. The molding was slanting the further it went into the room. The frown was back until something had caught the corner of his eye. Treading over to the corner of the room, he picked up a magazine from a stack of magazine.

_ Are they all related to me? _ He raised a brow at this, picking up the next few magazines to see he was correct. The fact she had been researching him was off, but it was endearing in a way. The little writings in the margins and highlighted bits made him chuckle. Carefully sitting on a floor cushion, he began to look through the magazines. Not for the content that was printed, he knew what was printed; he carefully read each of her comments and notes.

“Ok, I’m ready to-oh no!” Her voice pulled him from the reading, the pile from where he started now smaller than the done pile. “I can explain, oh geez!” She covered her flushed cheeks, her suitcase clapping on to the floor.

“Oh, an explanation? Please do,” he closed the magazine on his lap to turn his attention to her. He heard her speak but her words were not decipherable. Chuckling, he stood from his seat and strode over to where she was. “You will have to speak a little louder and possibly move your hands so I can hear you.” He whispered in her ear, his voice a little raspy in the hushed tone. He suppressed the chuckle that threatened to rise at the little squeak she gave at the sound of his voice, her fingers spreading apart to reveal her eyes. “Well,” he patiently waited for her to speak.

“I didn’t, I mean I wasn’t stalking you or something!” She tried to speak up a little louder but her words faded once again. “I was just, I didn’t know anything about you in this life and here as well. Where you were, were you the you I was thinking, and well how do I go about trying to meet you.”

_ You really should not look at me so adorably, I don’t know what to do with myself when you do.  _ He meant to tease her, but the will to evaporated the moment their eyes locked. Slipping his arms around her, he placed kisses all over the back of her hands that hid her face from him still. “I was reading all the little comments you have written in the magazines, you did your research. I’m impressed and relieved to know you put serious thought into this.” He praised her, rubbing her back. “How about we head back to my place and get you settled in? I’ll have some men come and bring the rest of your things for you. It’s late and I want you to be comfortably set up in your room.” He offered as she finally revealed her face.

“I think that’s a good idea, you have work tomorrow as well.” She nodded her head in agreement, picking up the fallen bag which Jumin took from her after slipping on his jacket once more. Thanking him, she led them back downstairs and outside to find Zen was still frozen in his spot mouth agape. She was concerned for him, but she was not entirely sure what they should do with him like this. Jumin, amused by the reaction, assure her that Zen was in fine as is and would come to his senses. Believing him, she simply wishes him good night for the evening and they two were off once more.


	13. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you very much for your continued support and patience. I wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about my stories. There were a series of events in my life that needed my attention and had kept me too busy to update. I am happy to inform you all that I will now be able to continue updating the stories and look forward to your reviews/feedback.

Sincerely,

Sicone Tribal


End file.
